Storage devices should be initialized before being accessed. The initialization process of a large memory area of a storage device is long and can prevent access to the memory area before the initialization process is completed.
There is a growing need to allow access to a memory sub area while another memory sub area is being initialized.
A well known data recovery method involves generating snapshot copies of a content of memory areas. The copy process is long and usually involves copying one memory sub area after the other.
Data corruption can occur when a request to initialize a memory area is received during the copying process or even if an initialization of an entire memory area was not completed before the copying process starts.
There is a growing need to provide methods, systems and computer program products that enable efficient initialization of memory areas at a snapshot copy supporting environment.